Jade
Jade Spinner is a Level 4 Human (variant) Fighter of Archery Style and Eldritch Knight Martial Archetype. Background Spinning Weaves Jade was once a part of a family run textile shop called Spinning Weaves. It dealt with weaving and dying various types of fabric of all types as well as making clothing. Before the Aldreic invasion in her homeland in Leveire, Spinning Weaves was once a part of the local Textile guild in Lemmingston, her home town. The shop was well known for trading among the greater network of textile guilds. Being a part of the middle class meant that Jade had a fair amount of money to spend. After the fall of Lemmingston and its guild, Jade lost touch with the guild and business. Instead of using the Guild Membership feature, Jade uses the Wanderer feature. Family Tree All of the spinner family children are known for their height, green eyes, and dark reddish brown hair. The eyes are inherited from Baldwin Sr. and the hair from Mabel. * Mabel Spinner ** Relationship: Mother ** Status: Deceased - Sickness ** Occupation: Shop owner ** Birthday: 8 February 67 3A ** Age: 53 (current) ** Death: 21 October 108 3A * Baldwin Spinner Sr. ** Relationship: Father ** Status: Deceased* - War ** Occupation: Soldier, Eldritch Knight ** Birthday: 29 November 61 3A ** Age: 58 (current) ** Death: 1 December 114 3A * Baldwin Spinner Jr. ** Relationship: Younger brother ** Status: Unknown ** Whereabouts: Unknown ** Occupation: Shopworker ** Birthday: 3 March 99 3A ** Age: 21 * Earnest Spinner ** Relationship: Youngest brother ** Status: Unknown ** Whereabouts: Unknown ** Occupation: Shopworker ** Birthday: 19 April 101 3A ** Age: 19 * Storm Spinner ** Relationship: Family dog ** Breed: Short Hair Pointer ** Status: Unknown ** Whereabouts: unknown ** Birthday: 12 April 114 3A ** Age: 6 *The death of Baldwin Sr. is mysterious, no known PC or NPC has seen it and he is a skilled Eldritch Knight Biography Childhood Jade's mother and father owned the family business, Spinning Weaves, while she and her brothers occasionally worked in it between schooling. The city of Lemmingston was well known for housing the regional and national dance competitions, which inspired Jade to become a dancer throughout her childhood. Her mother died from a severe sickness when Jade was 12. The only brightside to this was that with the increasing military holding by the Holy Order of the Keldar, her father was allowed to escape the draft by caring for the children. Being the eldest, Jade took over the role of being a mother for her younger brothers. Once Jade turned 18, her father could no longer escape being drafted from the Endless War. While he was fighting, Jade became the sole guardian of her younger brothers and their dog, Storm, as well as the owner of Spinning Weaves. Between these two cumbersome roles, all hopes of her previous dreams of becoming a dancer ended. During this time, Jade started to develop alcoholism. Adulthood A year later, Jade heard news that her father had died in battle. He was awarded the Keldar Honor Medal for his bravery, which was passed to her. At first she wanted nothing to do with it, coming from the war that killed her father but she holds on to it because it is one of the few relics that remain of his. Months later she received a message from headmaster Corlion of the Myrwood Eldritch School. Jade discovered that her father was an Eldritch Knight trained in secret. Corlion knew of her father's skill, and was surprised that he was killed. He invited her to come visit the secret, hidden school and provided directions. Wanting to stay with her brothers and not wanting to get into any more dangerous situations, she ignored the letter. Business continued until about a year later on 14 August 116 3A, pressure to act caused Aldia to launch an attack centered on Lemmingston. The resulting battle, dubbed the Midnight Fall of Lemmingston, leveled the city. During the attack, Jade was separated from her brothers and dog, and could not find them in the aftermath. After realizing she had no means of finding them, she made a long journey south into the neutral wilderness of Old Mzundelft to find Myrwood. She did find Myrwood and the Eldritch School, and with her remaining gold from the shop, begged them to train her so that she could be like her father and go off to search for her brothers. Many of the teachers thought much of her being a woman, but the headmaster Corlion knew her father and asked her to show off anything she knew. While her skill with a bow was proficient from hunting, not knowing what else to do she started doing a dance routine from her younger years. Upon witnessing her precise technique and grace, Corlion immediately started training her for archery and rapier fencing. After a couple years of training, Jade became a level 3 Eldritch Knight and received a tattoo on her right hip signifying her as an Eldritch Knight of Myrwood. Confident in her new skills, she set off in search of her missing family. Life on the road Upon finishing her basic training as an Eldritch Knight, Jade left and searched the neighboring war torn regions for clues of her family. For two long years, she searched the southern regions of Keldar, Aldreia, and Leveire. All that was there was fighting, destruction, and no leads. After giving up the search, she escaped down to Tyrland hoping to find some peace from the conflict with a slight optimism that her brothers might be there. While following the trails south, she stumbles across the rest of the group later known as the Usual Suspects Description Characteristics Jade Spinner * Race: Leveire Human (variant) * Birthday: 18 August 95 3A * Age: 24 * Height: 6'1" * Weight: 170 lbs * Hair: Dark reddish brown * Eyes: Green * Distinguishing Marks: freckles, Myrwood tattoo on right hip, scar on left hip * Background: Altered Guild Artisan * Class: Fighter * Fighting Style: Archery * Martial Archetype: Eldritch Knight Personality * Coming from a traumatic life over the last decade, Jade is very edgy * Listens to an excessive amount of Fallout Boy and My Chemical Romance * Spontaneous, likes to have fun * A talented dancer * A bit abrasive, hard to get along with * Closes her past off to others except for maybe Jonah Joseph, due to a few alcoholic drinks * Due to lacking a family, her time with the Usual Suspects have endeared themselves to her and they have in a sense become her family * Somewhat mother-like Ideals * Protecting the family at all costs (includes the Usual Suspects) * Helping the innocent, particularly children Bonds * Finding her lost family Flaws * Avoids her past * Alcoholism Abilities * Dual Wielding: Dual weapon fighting can be done with weapons that are not light, and can draw two weapons when one could normally only draw one. User gains +1 AC when dual wielding. * Sharpshooter: firing long range does not give disadvantage. Half and 3/4 cover are ignored. Powershot: -5 to attack rolls, +10 damage * Second Wind: A bonus action that refills 1d10 + fighter level to Hit Points. Can be used once per short or long rest. * Action Surge: An ability that can be used once per short or long rest. Allows user to use two attack actiosn in 1 turn. Upgraded in higher levels. * Summon Weapon: A user can have up to 2 bonded weapons at a time. The user cannot be disarmed from a bonded weapon unless incapacitated. For a bonus action, the user can summon a bonded weapon from anywhere in the same plane of existence. Stacks with Dual Wielding. * Wanderer: The user is very good at remembering and identifying geographic locations and terrain, navigating it easily. If the terrain allows for it, can provide food and water for up to 5 people. Items Equipment * Head: * Amulet: * Cloak: * Armor: leather armor: 11 + DEXm = 14 AC * Hands: * Ring 1: * Ring 2: * Belt: * Boots: Magic Items * None. Money * Gold: 14 pieces. * Silver: 8 pieces. * Copper: 6 pieces. Stats Ability scores Saves and Skills * Saves: STR, CON. * Skills: Acrobatics, Investigation, Insight, Persuasion, Perception. Proficiencies * Proficiencies: Sewing Kit * Weapons: Simple, Martial. * Armor: Light, Medium, Heavy. * Shields * Languages: Common, Elvish, Dwarvish. Other stats * AC: 12 + DEXm + (Dual Wielding) = 15 (+1) * Initiative: +DEXm = +3 * Speed: 30 * HP Max: 36 Spellcasting * Acid Splash (lvl. 0): You hurl a bubble of acid. Choose one or two creatures you can see within range. If you choose two, they must be within 5 feet of each other. A target must succeed on a Dexterity saving throw or take 1d6 acid damage. Category:Eden campaign PCs